Allexian: Story of a Nobody
by Imaginary137
Summary: Allexian is a new nobody that is asked to be in Organization XIII, but finds that it isn't anything like he expected it to be. Marluxia helps him get to know everyone and even gets to know Allexian pretty well too. Marluxia/Allexian ; Ansem/Allexian
1. Introductions

Chapter One: Introduction

Zavien stopped in the middle of the field of grass. There it was again. That voice.

"Yield to the darkness in your heart," it whispered in his ear. He spun around to stare into the night. Where was it coming from? "It's easy, I promise." It was a woman's voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm right here," the voice whispered behind him. He spun around to see a figure in a long black cloak with a hood pulled over its head. "It's easy, I promise," it repeated.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to yield to the darkness."

"Ok," Zavien said, giving into the figures demands. He heard the voice laugh quietly and saw the figure disappear into a portal. The Heartless he had been running from suddenly leaped from under the ground and dragged him down. The pain was terrible, but after a moment he couldn't feel anything anymore. The last thing he saw was the pink crystal shaped heart that was his.

"Come Allexian," he heard as he slipped into the darkness.

_They just keep coming, _the Nobody thought. He threw his newly sharpen weapon at the surrounding Heartless. It cut through many of the Heartless – which exploded into black dust – before spinning around like a boomerang and coming back to him. He caught it gracefully.

More Heartless filled the spaces of the fallen. _What am I going to do? _he thought. All at once the Heartless pounced. He threw up his arms to protect himself. He waited for the impact, but it didn't come.

He put down his arms and looked around. 1…2…3… he counted. Twelve people stood around him. All of them wore long blacks cloaks with the hoods pulled over their heads and hiding their faces. Why did they seem so familiar?

"What do you want?" he asked, defensively. His hand tightened on his weapon as he waited for an answer. He was horribly out numbered.

"We want," said one the people, stepping forward," you to join us."

"Who are you?"

"We are a group of Nobodies called Organization Thirteen."

"But there are only twelve of you."

"Yeas, that's why we want you to join us," the Nobody said, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Ok," he said. The hooded figures all disappeared into black portals. One of the figures motioned for him to follow. He walked into the portal after the person, who had motioned him over,

The portal closed behind him and he found himself standing in front of a marble walkway. The walkway led up to an enormous floating white castle.

"This is Castle Oblivion," said the hooded figure, who smelled strangely like roses and other smelly good flowers.

"It's so big," the newly initiated Nobody marveled.

"Follow me," said the hooded Nobody. They ran up the walkway and through the halls of the castle. After a while they stopped in front of a lightly tanned-pink door. The hooded Nobody pushed the door open and they stepped into a large room.

"Wow."

"This is my room," the Nobody said, throwing back his hood. He had shoulder length, spiky, light brown-pink hair and sky blue eyes. The smile he wore was welcoming. His room consisted of a large baby pink bed, a mahogany wardrobe, a table and a bathroom. Not to mention a large collection of scythes that lined one wall.

"Cool," said the shorter Nobody.

"What's your name?"

"Allexian."

"Mines Marluxia," said the taller Nobody, walking over to the wardrobe and pulling the doors open. He pulled a folded black cloak from one the shelves and handed it to Allexian. "Put it on."

"K," Allexian said, yanking off his black shirt and tossing it onto the bed. He put on the cloak and zipped it up the neck. "Do you have a clip?"

"Yeah, wait here," Marluxia said. He ran to the bathroom and pulled a black hair clip out of a bag. "Here you go," he said. He watched as Allexian twisted his dark brown-red hair and clipped it up. A lock of hair came undone from the clip and fell to border his face.

_He's so cute, _thought Marluxia, biting his lip. Allexian smiled, cutely.

"So where am I staying?" Allexian inquired.

"Your room is next to Axel's room. Follow me." They left the room and walked down the hall toward a room with a light blue door. They stepped into the room.

"Cool," Allexian murmured. The room's walls were black and it had a blue bed by a large window. A desk sat on one side of the room while a black wardrobe sat on the other side of the room.

"I envy you," Marluxia said.

"Why?"

"You can see the whole city from your window."

"Oh, is it always night here?"

"Yes. Do you want to meet the other Organization members?"

"Sure," Allexian grinned. They walked out of the room and over to a dark red door. They knocked and soon heard someone get up and open the door. Standing before them was a Nobody with spiky red hair. Underneath his emerald green eyes were upside down black triangles.

"This is Axel," Marluxia remarked.

"Hello," yawned the redheaded Nobody.

"Hi," Allexian said cheerfully. Axel looked him over lazily and then sent a glance at Marluxia that said, what the hell do you want?

"Is Roxas with you?" Marluxia asked. Axel glared at Marluxia, but he nodded and motioned them in. A teenager in a black coat was lying on the bed, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Roxas, the new kid is here to meet you," Axel said and plopped down beside the teen. The teen bolted upright and jumped off the bed in one motion. He walked over to Marluxia and Allexian.

"What's your name?" he asked abruptly.

"Allexian," the Nobody said. He fidgeted, as Roxas looked him up and down. He half expected Roxas to started circling him. Roxas smiled and patted Allexian on the head.

"Mines Roxas. You're gonna like Ansem," Roxas said. Allexian smoothed his hair back down and looked up at Marluxia, confused. Marluxia frowned.

"Why do you say that?" Marluxia asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. _Oh my, did I say something wrong? _Roxas thought.

"I just know."

"Yeah, ok," Marluxia said, with more than a little irritation in his reply.

"Roxas and I have some things to discuss," Axel remarked, sliding his arm around Roxas's waist.

"Whatever," Marluxia said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed Allexian's hand and pulled him out the door, closing it behind them. Allexian could here Roxas giggling as they walked away and tried to push the thought from his mind.

"That was…strange," Allexian spoke quietly.

"Not really," Marluxia said, dragging him down some hallways and stairs. They stopped in front of a dark blue, with the phases of the moon carved into it. "Ok, stand right here," Marluxia instructed Allexian to stand beside the door.

"Why?"

"Because Saix is very temperamental and you don't want to die the very first day you're here, do you?"

"No," Allexian replied, shaking is head in earnest. Marluxia knocked on the door and then immediately jumped to the side. A blue claymore, that was taller than Marluxia, came flying through the door, shattering it to pieces. "Whoa."

"What do you want?" a voice asked from inside the dark room. Marluxia picked up the weapon with ease and stepped over the wreckage of the door. Allexian crept in after Marluxia, using him as a shield.

"Well…the new kid wants to meet you, although I don't think you were very welcoming…" he was cut off by another flying claymore that missed him by inches and made Allexian wish he could get smaller so as to be out of the way of the deadly weapons.

"Shut up, will you? Your voice is giving me a headache."

"I would, only I really don't want to die."

"If you don't stop talking you _will _die."

"I don't think," Marluxia said, sounding sure of himself. He stepped into the glow of a lamp's light. The light was just enough to cover the bed. A Nobody with long blue hair and a red X across his face was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Another Nobody with just past shoulder-length silver lay next to him.

"Well, well, Xemnas, fancy finding you here," Marluxia chimed. The silver haired Nobody shot him a warning look and sat up. His cloak was halfway unzipped and as he sat up, it fell from his shoulders to expose creamy golden skin.

"What the hell do you want?" Xemnas asked. Allexian recognized the voice as the Nobody that had asked him to join the Organization earlier. He was obviously the leader and Allexian was surprised the Marluxia would be so frank with him.

"Nothing much, I just wanted you to meet Allexian. Anyway, Allexian the silver haired dude is Xemnas our leader. The blue haired guy is Saix, Xemnas's lover." A small smiled lit up Saix's face.

"I kind of like the sound of that," Saix said, his handing moving slowly up the inside of Xemnas's leg. "It's nice to meet you kid."

_Oh god_, Marluxia thought. His heart raced with excitement and he wanted nothing more than to jump into bed with them…and bring Allexian along. "Time to go," he said quickly. He grabbed Allexian's hand and walked swiftly back out the door.

"What was that about?" Allexian inquired. He acted like he didn't have a clue what the hell Saix had meant by rubbing on Xemnas, when all he had really wanted was to join them in the fun.

"Nothing, they're just a little screwed in the head sometimes." Was this kid just playing dumb? Couldn't he see that the whole Organization was together and that they were all guys? Well, except for Larxene of course. They walked slowly through the halls of the castle, the moonlight pouring in on them.

They stopped at a blue door with a shield pattern engraved into it. Marluxia knocked on it and a man with platinum blond hair and a goatee answered. He had a tattoo of an ace of hearts on his arm and you could tell just by looking at him that he was a gambler.

"Hey Marly," the man said loudly and cheerfully. He dragged them into the room, shutting and locking the door. Allexian suddenly thought that maybe he didn't want to know these people. "Vexen, Marly and the new kid are here."

"Wonderful, we were just about to start a game of strip poker," Vexen said, coming into view with a devilish grin. Vexen motioned them to sit down at a table which had an entire deck of cards painted on it. Marluxia giggled happily to himself, excitement bubbling up inside him once again. The platinum blond pulled out a pack of cards and started to shuffle them.

"The dude with the goatee is Luxord, he's a gambler. The blond one is Vexen, he's the Organization's scientist and he's a pain." Marluxia whispered to Allexian. Allexian nodded absently as the cards were handed out.

Allexian's first few hands allowed him to keep his clothes on, while Vexen and Luxord had already had to take off some of their clothes. It was a rather odd thing for Luxord to be the one without clothes, because he usually won every game he ever played. Marluxia sat fully clothed and wishing that he would soon have to take off some of his clothes. Luxord had a pair of kings, a ten, a three and two. Vexen had a full house. Allexian and Marluxia had nothing.

"So, whose first?" Vexen asked. Luxord did eeni-meeni-mini-mo and Allexian ended up losing. He looked nervously at the other three Nobodies. Slowly he began to unzip his cloak. He pulled it off his shoulders and let it drop to his waist. He didn't know it, but it was very seductive and it was driving Marluxia crazy.

Marluxia threw off his cloak without hesitation. His skin was smooth and was a beautiful creamy color. Allexian stuck his hands between his legs, that being the only way to keep from touching Marluxia and causing issues.

The next few hands left Allexian in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. Marluxia wore a pair of black shorts and was waiting intently for the next hand to be dealt. He wanted Allexian out of those boxers, soon. The next hand was dealt and as expect Allexian lost. He nervously looked from Marluxia to Luxord to Vexen. He slowly began to slide his boxers off. Why was he doing this? He was only supposed to meet the Organization, not strip for them! Yet here he was, taking off the remainder of his clothes, for all to see. Not to mention the way that Marluxia was watching him. He bit his lip until a bead of blood ran down his chin and down his neck.

Without a second thought, Marluxia pushed Allexian onto his back and proceeded to lick away the blood. The feel of Marluxia's tongue against his neck sent chills of excitement through his body. Marluxia ran his tongue over Allexian's lips, causing the bleeding to stop. Allexian, without thinking it through, kissed Marluxia.

Marluxia pulled back, surprised. He ran his hands along Allexian's chest and kissed Allexian. Marluxia ran his tongue around the younger Nobodies mouth, tasting every inch of him. Allexian pulled the Graceful Assassin onto him, forgetting about Vexen and Luxord. Marluxia moaned into the kiss and pressed himself harder to Allexian.

Luxord and Vexen stared disbelieving at each other.

"I can't believe they forgot about the game," Luxord whined, to keep himself from thinking about the two Nobodies in front of him.

Vexen rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe they forgot about us." At the sound of Vexen's voice, Allexian pulled away from Marluxia and sat up quickly. Marluxia fell back on his hands and feet, looking like a child about to cry.

"Sorry," Allexian said, helping Marluxia to his feet.

"Uh, maybe we should go now," Marluxia said, pulling on his clothes. Vexen groaned unhappily. "We'll play some other time, OK?"

"Yeah sure," Vexen answered Allexian and Marluxia hurried out the door and into the hallway. They walked past a lot of the doors before stopping in front of a black door with a silver heart on it. They entered without knocking and Marluxia stood, unwilling to explore the room. It held few too many memories in its walls.

"What's wrong?" Allexian asked.

"This is Ansem's room," Marluxia replied, a hint of hate in his voice. Allexian inspected the room. A black satin bed sat in one corner while a marble wardrobe sat in the exact opposite corner.

"Where is he?"

"Away, killing heartless or flirting with the enemy."

"Oh," Allexian said, interested now. He walked to the wardrobe and yanked it open. Inside a number of cloaks were hung up and a sword that was shaped like a bat's wing, lay in the corner. He reached for it, but it vanished as his fingers brushed against the hilt.

"Only Ansem can wield that blade," Marluxia said, coming up behind Allexian. Allexian felt Marluxia's hand on his waist and allowed himself to be escort out of the room. Marluxia's hand didn't leave his waist as they entered the hall and made their way back to Allexian's room. "Maybe we should finish the tour tomorrow."

"Okay," Allexian said. They reached Allexian's room and said their goodnights. Marluxia quickly kissed Allexian. Allexian smiled then closed the door. He pulled off his cloak and slid his pants and shorts off. He pulled back the satin sheets and climbed under them. They felt cool against his skin and soon he fell asleep.

* * *

This is my first story that i've ever let anyone read and my friends like it, so I was hoping that others would like it too. So, read and reviews please. I hope I can make it better and your suggestions would really help.


	2. Faithless Fun

Chapter Two: Faithless Fun

The next morning, Allexian woke with the moonlight blinding him. How the hell was it so bright? Marluxia was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at him. Marluxia smiled and caressed his cheek, causing a light blush to cover them. Allexian groaned and threw the covers over his head. Marluxia straddled him through the covers, giggling cutely. He slowly pulled back the sheets to reveal Allexian and his attempt to go back to sleep. Allexian rolled to the side, making Marluxia fall onto the blue-carpeted floor. Allexian grabbed one of his big pillows and tried to cover his naked self as he hopped out of bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He reached inside the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boxers and a cloak. Still holding the pillow he managed to pull the clothes on and zip up the cloak.

He threw the pillow at Marluxia and ran out the door laughing. Marluxia followed him out and chased him through the halls. Allexian could hear Marluxia close behind and ran faster, sliding on the marble floors. It was no use. Marluxia caught up fast and soon had Allexian pressed against a wall. Allexian kissed Marluxia roughly, then slipped away and ran for it again. He charged through one of the doors and found himself standing at the head of a table. All of the Organization members were eating breakfast and only looked up long enough to see who had interrupted the quiet of the morning.

He sat down beside Roxas and Marluxia sat across from him. As he was eating and making very little conversation, he noticed that there were four members that he had not seen last night on his tour. He also noticed that Roxas's hand had somehow found it's way onto his leg. Startled, he looked up to find the Roxas was watching him.

"Hmm…what are you doing tonight?" Roxas asked.

"Not a lot. I hadn't planned on doing anything, especially since I don't know everyone and I certainly don't know my way around," Allexian replied.

"Well, you could come to our room tonight," Axel suggested. He obviously saw Roxas's hand on Allexian's leg, but it appeared not to bother him.

"Yeah, Ansem and some of the others are coming too," Roxas agreed. Marluxia stiffened at the mention of Ansem. He hoped with everything in him that Allexian would refuse the offer and just stay away from Ansem.

"Ok," Allexian said, a smile appearing on his face. He had wanted to meet Ansem and tonight was his chance, his chance to see why Marluxia hated him so much. Unconsciously, Roxas began to rub Allexian's leg and it was seriously turning Allexian on. "I'll see you tonight."

Allexian hurried out of the room. Marluxia was about to follow him out when Ansem walked in from the other side of the dining hall. Not wanting to alert Ansem of Allexian's whereabouts, he sat down and slowly ate his breakfast. Allexian on the other hand was on his way to Ansem's room. When he finally found it, he knocked and received no answer. He opened the door and peered in. The room appeared to be empty so he crept inside.

He walked to the bed and ran his hand across the smooth black satin. It slid easily under his fingers. He had the sudden urge to lie on it. He jumped onto the bed. After a while he drifted peacefully off to sleep.

Some time later a noise woke him and he sat up quickly. A figure stood in the darkness and for a moment he thought it was Marluxia. The figure pulled back his hood and silver hair fell around his face. Golden brown eyes glowed in the darkness.

The cloaked man walked over to the bed and the light of the moon made his slightly tanned skin shine. Allexian, thinking that maybe he was still dreaming, pulled the man down onto the bed next to him. He kissed him fervently and since the man didn't resist, Allexian went on thinking it was a dream. In fact, the man was encouraging him by trying to deepen the kiss. Allexian started to unzip the man's cloak and slowly pulled it off his shoulders. He worked the cloak down to his waist, kissing the smooth skin that was revealed. He went back up to kiss the man's neck, moaning and starting to breathe harder. Then he had a thought. He put his mouth next to the man's ear and asked, "What's your name?"

"Ansem," the man breathed. Allexian jumped of the bed, realizing that this wasn't a dream.

"Uh, sorry," Allexian said, and hurried out the door. _Damn, and I thought I was gonna get some_, Ansem thought.

Allexian ran through the halls, trying to find his room. When he finally did, he plunged through the door and threw himself onto his bed. _What am I going to do?_ he thought to himself. Ansem was going to be at Axel's and couldn't do anything about it. He had already said he was going to go.

Deciding that he didn't have a choice, Allexian got up and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled out black dress pants and a black dress shirt. He quickly changed into the clothes, leaving the first few buttons on the shirt unbuttoned. He ran a brush through his hair and decided to wear it down. He was finally ready to go…kind of.

Marluxia walked down the halls in search of Allexian. He had already checked Allexian's room and his own. He passed Vexen's room, but nobody was in there and he stopped by Ansem's room. He knocked, not really wanting an answer, but maybe Allexian had gone to explore on his own and ended up in Ansem's room. After a moment he heard someone get up. He watched as the door opened and he came face to face with Ansem, who looked rather ragged.

"Who were you sleeping with this time?" Marluxia sneered.

"That's none of your damn business," Ansem snarled, stepping closer to Marluxia. Marluxia took a step back and turned to leave.

"Bastard," he murmured as he stalked off down the hall. Ansem smiled, loving how easy it was to piss Marluxia off. It was what made him so damn cute. Ansem turned back to his room, trying to decide what to wear to Axel's party. Something nice for sure, since Allexian was going to be there and maybe Marluxia too. The thought made him smile, lustfully.

Allexian knocked on the fire red door and was greeted by Roxas. Roxas smiled brightly and pulled the unsuspecting Nobody into the dimly lit room. Allexian looked around to see that most of the Organization was there. Music pounded in his ears and he began to get excited (oh lord. We all know what happens when he gets excited.)

"Feel free to mingle and remember, Axel's bed is _always_ free," Roxas giggled. He planted a kiss on Allexian's cheek and then ran off to sit with Axel. Allexian walked into the fray of people, looking for somewhere to sit. He immediately spied a teenage boy holding a sitar.

"Hi," the Nobody said.

"Hey, what's your name?" Allexian asked sensually, but only playing.

"Demyx, and yours?" the Nobody said, just as sensually and playing along.

"Allexian," he said, moving a bit closer and refraining from falling into fit of giggles.

"Hey Demyx. Come dance with me," a woman with blonde hair said. She wore a tight top and a denim miniskirt. She grabbed Demyx's hand and was about to drag him onto the floor when she saw the look on Allexian's face. "He swings all ways kid. You can have him next. I'm Larxene by the way."

"Allexian," he said, smiling weakly. Larxene nodded and then proceeded to drag Demyx to the dance floor. There he was, sitting all alone at a party. Roxas was about to drag Allexian to where he was sitting, when one of the Nobodies began to walk in Allexian's direction.

The Nobody sat down by Allexian and pulled back the hood of his hoodie. Allexian began to feel like he was about to faint. Sitting beside him, sliver hair, golden eyes and all, was Ansem. A smile tugged at the edges of Ansem's mouth.

"So, what was earlier about?" Ansem asked.

"N-nothing," Allexian answered.

"Oh really? That's why you ran off when you learned my name."

"Um," Allexian searched for an excuse, "I had to do something."

"Ah, and it was just so important that you had to leave right in the middle of tearing my clothes off?"

"O-of course…no wait," Allexian was suddenly at a loss for words. Had he really just left this man there, lying half naked on the bed? "I'm sorry."

Ansem chuckled and said, "Don't be sorry. That's the best five minutes I've had in a while." _Since him anyway,_ Ansem thought. "Now how about we go dance, instead of just sitting around and talking."

"Alright," Allexian agreed. Ansem stood up and offered his hand to Allexian, who smiled and took it. Ansem led him to the center of the dance floor. Roxas broke away from his place in Axel's lap. Demyx had taken the position of DJ and was in the middle of playing an upbeat song. Roxas quickly and without explanation, turned the song to a slow song. He then returned to his place in Axel's lap, with Axel's arms wrapped around his waist.

A small smile lit up Ansem's face. He realized before anyone, what Roxas was doing. Once again Roxas was playing cupid and this time he didn't mind. In fact, he hadn't minded the last time, but of course he had screwed that one up good. Pushing those thoughts from his mind, Ansem put his arms around Allexian's waist, pulling him closer. Allexian wrapped his arms around Ansem's neck and they swayed in time with the music. The dimmed lights were definitely taking effect.

Allexian looked up into Ansem's face. His eyes were closed, but he was smiling softly. A smile flowed onto Allexian's face. He stood up on his toes and kissed Ansem, softly. Ansem kissed back, unsurprised by the feel of Allexian's lips against his own. The whole world seemed to stop and a thousand thoughts ran through each of their minds. _What would Marluxia think?_Allexian thought. _What if this ends badly like last time?_Ansem thought.

Ansem tangled his fingers in Allexian's hair. Allexian allowed his hands to Ansem's waist, pulling him closer. When Allexian pulled back, he was breathing hard and smiling lustfully. He grabbed Ansem's hand and pulled him towards Roxas's table.

"Where's Axel's bed?" he asked, huskily, trying to steady his breathing.

"That way," Axel answered the question himself, pointing. Roxas giggled quietly to himself and Axel tightened his hold on Roxas's waist.

"Ah, don't ruin my fun," Roxas complained, watching Allexian drag Ansem along to Axel's room. Allexian closed the door behind him, a mischievous smile playing on his lips.

Ansem pressed him against one of the dark red walls. His lips formed to Allexian's, warm and soft. He pressed his body against the younger boy's, caressing him. Ansem slipped his leg between Allexian's, making Allexian's breathing hitch at the contact. "Ansem," he murmured into the kiss. Ansem grasped Allexian's legs and picked him up; Allexian wrapped his legs tightly around Ansem, rubbing and pressing harder into him.

Ansem turned to Axel's bed, lowering Allexian slowly onto it. He tore at the buttons on Allexian's shirt, glad that he didn't have to work through all of them. The shirt fell away from Allexian's shoulder, allowing Ansem to ravage the unprotected skin. He ran his hands all over the other Nobody's creamy skin, caressing his chest his shoulders, his waist. He kissed him softly, relishing at the feel and taste and the warmth that radiated off the moaning boy.


	3. Make Up and Break Down

Chapter Three

"How long have they been asleep?" Allexian heard a voice growl.

"Um, I don't know," another voice answered, almost fearfully.

"Damn it Roxas," the first voice hissed, "you just had to do this didn't you? You just had to screw with things. Can't leave things alone."

"Hey, don't blame this all on him," a third voice said, protectively. Allexian recognized the first voice as Marluxia's and his eyes fluttered open. Marluxia stood above him, glaring with near hatred. Allexian cringed in Ansem's sleeping arms (obviously he was a heavy sleeper). He wriggled out of Ansem's grasp and stood before Marluxia, completely forgetting that he was naked. Marluxia turned away, blushing now and walked out the door. Roxas handed Allexian his pants as Axel stared piteously after Marluxia. "Maybe you should have let this one be," Axel murmured to Roxas. Allexian slipped his pants on and hurried out after Marluxia.

Marluxia was already out in the hall, wandering aimlessly through the corridors. Allexian realized he was getting farther and farther from his room. They were walking toward the entrance of the castle. He could of simply drawn up a portal and gone anywhere, anywhere other than here. But he was hoping Allexian would come after him and would explain. Allexian ran up behind him and threw is arms around his waist.

"Don't go Marly," he whispered. Marluxia tried to shrug him off, but Allexian held tight. Allexian laid his head against Marluxia's back and shut his eyes.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I want you," Allexian murmured sleepily.

"Want me? You were just in bed with Ansem." _Bastard, I'll kill him. _

"Mm, yes. I was. But that doesn't mean I don't want you. I want you more than anything," he yawned. "Even more than a nice warm bed and a cute bunny to snuggle up with."

Marluxia sighed and replied, "I want you too. Fine, I won't leave."

"Good," Allexian yawned again. Marluxia giggled softly as Allexian began to sway on his feet. Marluxia put his arm around Allexian's waist and led him to his room, where Allexian collapsed onto Marly's bed. Marluxia threw the blankets over Allexian, then changed into fuzzy nightclothes and climbed into bed, his back to the boy he liked so much.

When Allexian awoke his first thought was that Marluxia had drugged him. It must have been a left over thought from his dream, because he knew instantly that the idea was stupid. Marluxia's arm was wrapped loosely around his waist and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Then he realized that he was wearing pants and Marluxia was completely clothed, despite the heat the night had brought on. Suddenly, the memory of the night before flooded into his mind. He groaned at the reality of it. Marluxia's breathing became more pronounced and Allexian heard Marluxia moan in contentment, telling Allexian that the pink-haired Nobody had woken up.

Allexian turned over to look up into Marluxia's face. He blushed and said, "Good morning, Marly."

"Good morning," Marluxia sighed, tightening his hold on Allexian's waist. "Your so cute when you blush, especially when you're tired." He buried his face in Allexian's hair and smiled, breathing in his scent. This is how he wanted it to be. He would get back at Marluxia later, but for now, all he wanted was to be with Allexian.

Allexian moved away from him and he felt close to tears. The younger Nobody searched through the wardrobe for a shirt, dodging various pokes and pricks from unexpected sharp objects. He found a shirt on one of the shelves and under it laid a small, soft teddy bear. He picked it up and practically launched it right at Marluxia. Marluxia tossed it away like it was a snake. Allexian put the shirt on and went to retrieve the bear. He sat it in front of Marluxia, who awarded him with a glare.

"Is the teddy bear diseased or something?" Allexian asked.

"No…it was a gift from Ansem," Marluxia answered. Allexian gaped at him. He couldn't see how Ansem and Marluxia had ever gotten along. "We were together for about a year and then he left me for Vexen, or so I heard. It turned out that Vexen was dating Luxord (no one saw _that_ coming). He tried to get me back, but I've never forgiven him."

"Oh," Allexian murmured. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"No," he shot at Allexian. Allexian wasn't sure what to think. If Ansem was trying to get Marluxia back, maybe he still had feelings for him. Allexian shook his head. That couldn't be right. Ansem was trying to get back at Marluxia. Marluxia got up to change. Maybe Marly was trying to get back at Ansem and Ansem was just trying to move on with his life, because Marly had rejected him. Allexian laid back on the bed, pondering the thought that maybe they still had feelings for each other.

"Ansem, I know you're fucking demented and all, but why the hell did you have to go messing around with him?" Marluxia demanded in anger.

"How the fuck was I supposed to know you were screwing him?" Ansem shot back.

"For your information, I was not screwing him, you fucking slut. Do you fuck every man you meet? You didn't even know him for two hours! Hell, you didn't even know him!"

"Sounds like someone's jealous."

"Don't pull that shit on me!"

"Face it Marly! You're just jealous because I got to him before you did. You're jealous because I dropped you!"

"Jealous? Jealous because you're a fucking whore who can't think of anything but the next fuck? I'm not jealous. I'm pissed, because you had to find it in yourself to screw my life up again. Does it make you happy to hurt me?" Marluxia asked.

"No," Ansem answered, caving. He hadn't meant to screw with Marly's life. He hadn't even known that he liked the new kid. "Whatever, I hate you."

"Yeah, I hate you too," Marluxia, said with less anger and meaning.

Well, that was rather uneventful," Axel drawled, eyeing the pair with amusement. The two had always been friends, but things had done rather sour when they had tried to date.

"You'd think they'd just get over it and be friends again," Roxas sighed.

"You're one to talk," Ansem and Marluxia snapped, glaring at the small blonde.

"How was I supposed to know that my little interferences would screw up your friendship? I've never been wrong before," he protested. _My cupid days are so over._

"How about the two of you give it up and be friends again and each try for the boy's affection. He's the only one who can choose," Axel said, being unusually reasonable.

"Fine," Ansem said, hoping the Marly would agree too.

"Very well. Friends?" Marluxia asked, holding out his hand.

"Definitely," Ansem replied, shaking his friend's hand.

Allexian sat by Marluxia at breakfast and Ansem somehow always stole him for dinner. Everything was normal for a couple days. Allexian was roaming through the castle with Roxas, who was unusually quiet. Allexian decided to ask the reason, because silence was the most not normal thing in the world for Roxas. It was like saying that Axel had gone from being a fire element to a water element.

"Why are you so quiet today?" the brunette asked.

"I'm listening," the blonde answered. "Someone's going to cause trouble soon…grr. I'm going to decapitate that bitch."

Allexian edged away from the blonde, a little scared for his life now. Marluxia had run off earlier, saying something about a game with Luxord. Allexian hoped Marluxia would be done with the game soon. They rounded a corner with Roxas in the lead. Roxas suddenly stopped and went in the opposite direction. Allexian was curious as to the reason why Roxas had suddenly decided to run in the opposite direction.

He peered around the corner and was immediately pissed. _Lies, all lies,_ Allexian silently screamed. What he saw had him close to tears. Marluxia had Ansem pressed against the wall and he was kissing him! Ansem's arms were wrapped around Marluxia's neck, pulling him closer. Allexian walked away slowly, tears streaming down his face. Roxas, nor knowing what to do, followed him in silence.

Allexian made his way to Xemnas's room. He knocked, but didn't wait for a response. He burst into the room and threw himself onto Xemnas's bed. Xemnas woke up, startled. He yanked the blanket up, trying desperately to cover himself. Saix continued to sleep, undisturbed. Roxas decided to back to his room, seeing as he was of no help and needed Axel's advice on how exactly he should go about murdering Larxene.

"What do you want?" Xemnas asked, clearly irritated by the intrusion of his privacy, regardless of the fact that he was only sleeping.

"I saw Ansem and Marluxia kissing," Allexian sobbed. Xemnas looked down at his poor pitiful shaking form in shock.

"They were what?"

"Kissing."

"I thought they got over each other a while ago," Xemnas remarked. "I'm sorry." Xemnas drew Allexian into his arms like a child. He rocked him back and forth until his sobs had subsided and he had fallen asleep, his face stained with tears.

* * *

Alright! So, I had to revise this chapter, because I up and forgot a whole section! I completely forgot to add Marluxia and Ansem's whole blowout fight! That's unbelievable! So, tell me what you think about their fight, because I think that whole part was extremely important.


	4. Decisions

Chapter Four

Xemnas thought it best that Allexian stay in his room most the time, seeing as he burst into tears at the very mention of Marluxia and Ansem. This arrangement bothered Saix a little, because he was now sharing a bed with his totally sexy mate and…a kid. Allexian left before "they" could get there, then went about his business for the rest of the day. He was talking to Roxas one morning and had completely forgotten about "them" for a short period of time.

The door opened and Ansem walked thorough it. He instantly saw Allexian and walked over to him, seemingly wanting to say something. Roxas glared at him, making him feel like he was being stabbed with a thousand knives. Ansem looked at him questioningly. Roxas pointed at Allexian, who had burst out into tears, and then at him. Ansem looked at him like he had three eyes. "You and Marluxia," Roxas mouthed.

Ansem finally understood. He got up slowly and hurried to find Marluxia. Allexian had more tears streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but more flowed down his cheeks. He finally gave up and left.

There was a knock at the door. _Who could it be? _Allexian thought. Xemnas wouldn't knock on his own door and he was pretty sure that Saix wouldn't either. Roxas would knock and Axel would, too. He decided that it had to be one of them. He got up and opened the door as a second set knocking started.

He was about to start crying again, when the door was flung the rest of the way open and he was embraced in a quick hug. The first thing he saw was Marluxia's tan-pink hair and Ansem standing behind him. The tears were gone, he could no longer cry. Now he was just pissed. He shoved Marluxia off of him and his weapon materialized into his hand. He crouched down into a battle stance. Ansem's weapon materialized into his own hands, but he stayed in an upright position. _This is _not _how I wanted it to be, _Marluxia thought.

"Stop it! You're acting like a couple of children," Marluxia demanded.

"No," Allexian declared, "I have every right to act like this, especially after you lied to me."

"It wasn't a lie…at the time."

"What then?" Were you trying to get back at me for sleeping with Ansem? You can have him for all I care, because he's just as bad as you!"

The statement hit Marluxia like a ton of bricks. He wasn't happy now. "I took you back after you slept with Ansem"

"You never had me in the first place and you're still with Ansem right now!"

Ansem was not enjoying the way he was being used in this conversation…at all. He just sat back, watching the two of them scream at each other. He wanted to intervene, but he knew he would be entering dangerous territory if he did.

"And I thought you were better than him! You're just like him! So unreliable and unforgiving."

_Unreliable? Unforgiving? _When had Ansem become either thing? As soon as the yelling match was over, he was seriously going to sit them down and have a talk about their use of him in their arguments.

"You're calling _me _unreliable? You were the one who was all over him in the hall the other day!" Allexian screamed and slammed the door in Marluxia's face. One of Marluxia's many scythes materialized into his hand and he started hacking at the door. On the other side of the door, Allexian pulled up a portal and transported himself to the Altar of Naught. Marluxia finally broke through the door and found that Allexian was no longer there.

"You're going to have to fix that, you know," Ansem said, almost cheerfully.

"Shut up."

The Altar of Naught was nothing more than a platform with raised edges, which came off the castle like a turret. On it were designs that looked almost like that phases of the moon. Xemnas had showed it to him after the Marluxia/Ansem incident and Allexian had come up to stare at moon almost everyday since then.

A portal appeared out of nowhere and Allexian stepped out onto the Altar. He was crying again and now he was mad and upset and felt downright terrible. He had hurt Marluxia and had even hurt himself. He lay in the middle of the Altar, thinking about what he had done. Crying made him tired and he was almost asleep when someone said something to him.

"What are you doing here?" a Nobody with blue hair asked. He was sitting cross-legged beside Allexian.

"Hiding. Who are you?"

"Zexion, number 6, The Cloaked Schemer. Who are you hiding from?"

"Marluxia, lying bastard. Why are _you _here?"

"I'm finishing a book. It's always quiet up here. You're the one that Marluxia likes. He talks about you all the time."

" He doesn't like me anymore. I kind of pissed him off, shut the door in his face, and told him that he was just like Ansem. He was hacking at Xemnas's door, before I left."

"Wow, you really have him hyped up. No one ever turns down Marluxia…but of course he doesn't really like very many people."

"I'll probably leave. We'll see how he deals with that."

"You're spiteful. You didn't even give him time to explain, did you?"

"I…no, but what's there to explain?"

"A whole lot or maybe nothing at all, but there's a reason."

"There is definitely a reason," Marluxia said, quietly. Allexian sat up and started to pull up a portal, until Zexion gave him a look that said, I wouldn't.

"Then what's the reason?" Allexian asked, hesitantly.

"It was a bet. Larxene decided she was going to be an ass in the middle of the game. She said that if Ansem and I were really over each other, than we had to kiss (no idea where the logic was in that). I lost. It was only supposed to be a small kiss, but Larxene was cheering from the sidelines, saying that she didn't believe I was over him. You saw.... When you weren't around for a couple of days I figured you had seen us and I was worried."

"Is that it? Just a bet?" Allexian asked through gritted teeth. _I'm gonna kill that bitch. _

"Yes…. Will you take me back?" Marluxia asked, practically begging.

"I…I don't know. Give me time. I can't make split-second decisions," Allexian said, which he knew wasn't true. He didn't know if he wanted to take Marluxia back. He certainly wasn't going to take Ansem back. What was the right decision? "I'll tell you when I have an answer.

"Ok," Marluxia said, brightening up.

"This is all very touching, the whole making up and all, but I was finishing a book," Zexion said, his voice almost too quiet to hear.

"You were the one who started talking to me," Allexian said.

"That is because you breathe very loud! K?"

"Okay," Allexian squeaked, having shrunken back in fear at Zexion's very harsh tone. "Is he always like this?"

"Only when he's reading a book or beating someone into oblivion. But generally…he's quiet an keeps to himself," Marluxia answered.

"Yes! Now go, both of you, because if you don't I will shave your head Marluxia. As for you," Zexion said, looking down at Allexian, " I will hunt you down and turn you over to Xaldin."

Allexian didn't know who Xaldin was, but he was pretty sure that he didn't want to know. Marluxia took his hand and dragged him down the stairway.

* * *

Ok, so the story is really going now and I hope that it's at least kind of keeping your interest. My best friend has been waiting forever to find out if Allexian is going to take Marluxia back and I don't think i'll keep her or you waiting any longer. Please review and soon you'll have an answer! Thank you for reading. ^.^ Oh! Plus I had to revise it and plug in Ansem's opinion. Enjoy


	5. Visit to Hollow Bastion

Chapter Five

Allexian lay in bed that night, pondering if he should take Marluxia back or not. "He was kissing Ansem! But he said it was only a bet…he looked really into it! But that could have been because of Larxene and her persistence." _Ugh, what am I going to say? _He knew what he was going to say, but was Ansem really a bad person? He didn't act like it, but maybe he was hurting over Marluxia. "I'm going to Hollow Bastion," he decided.

A dark portal appeared in the middle of Hollow Bastion's town square. Allexian stepped out, breathed in the fresh air, and smiled. It felt like it had been forever since he had been out of the Castle, let alone in Hollow Bastion. He was pretty damn sure that if he had lived anywhere in his life before becoming a Nobody, it would have been in Hollow Bastion. He was startled as a moogle ran by him. Chasing the poor white bear looking animal with a red "pom pom" was Pinocchio

"Come on, I just want to touch your pom pom," Pinocchio complained.

"No, it's my pom pom," the moogle shouted in horror, hiding behind Allexian.

"Come on, just once," Pinocchio cried.

"No! Last time you touched my pom pom, you wouldn't stop! It's my pom pom."

Pinocchio began to cry. Meanwhile Allexian was trying to get out of the middle of them. Unfortunately, the moogle was hanging onto Allexian's cloak and since the moogle weighed practically nothing, it got dragged along with him. Allexian looked down at it in dismay. It was so cute and had such big eyes. Allexian wanted to hug it and love it, but…not right now. He tried to shake the moogle off while Pinocchio ran around him, his hand outstretched and hoping to accidentally touch the moogle's pom pom. Allexian picked the moogle up, just out of Pinocchio's reach.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Pinocchio complained.

"It's completely fair," the moogle squeaked. Allexian had no intention of keeping the moogle, so he placed it on top of a stack of boxes. The moogle stuck its cute, pink tongue out at Pinocchio and hurried even more out of the live puppet's reach. Allexian, finally rid of the moogle, went to get some sea salt ice cream (a blue salty sweet ice cream).

Allexian laid back on the grounded, licking the salty sweet ice cream. He was laying in a garden…somewhere. He didn't know exactly where he was in Hollow Bastion and at the moment, it didn't matter. He just needed a vacation. He was perfectly content to have the sun shining down on him, the scent of flowers all around, and eating his favorite ice cream.

"Why are you laying in my garden?" a sweet voice asked. It was beautiful, almost musical and reminded him of Marluxia somehow. Allexian opened his eyes, happy that the person who was talking to him, was blocking the sun. The girl was wearing a beautiful baby pink dress with a bow of the same color in her beautiful long brown hair. He just stared, while she continued to look at him questioningly.

"Um…it's pretty and the flowers smell good," Allexian said, trying to come up with a less lame excuse. He had lain down in the garden just because he had felt like it, but he was afraid that it would come out as impudent if he said that. The girl just shook her head and smiled down at him.

"Would you like to come inside," she asked. Allexian hesitated, wondering if he should really be talking to the stranger, who reminded him so much of Marluxia. But then again, he _was_ lying in her garden. He nodded and took the hand she offered him. She led him into a pink and cream cottage-looking house that he hadn't noticed before. Inside the house, it was cluttered with books and had a really neat computer, which was being occupied by a blond man, who was smoking and banging on the poor keyboard.

"Damn computer isn't worth shit," the man mumbled.

"Cid be patient with it," a girl with short black hair cried out as the blond man prepared another round of assaults on the machine. She was obviously a ninja, but she didn't wear a ninja's clothes. She had a kunai in her hand and was looking rather threatening, well, as threatening as Yuffie can be.

"Yuffie, quiet down. You're gonna scare our guest," the girl in pink said.

"But Aeris, he's killing the computer! I won't be able to use it later if he screws it up!" Yuffie whined.

"Oh, stop yer whinin," the guy named Cid, mumbled. Allexian found a corner to stand in, away from the strange people. Aeris seemed to notice his withdrawal and promptly dragged him to the middle of the room for proper introduction. She clapped her hands loudly and received the attention and bored expressions of the bickering pair.

"Now, if you'll stop your fighting for just a moment, I would like to introduce…um," Aeris looked at Allexian, obviously wanting him to fill in the blank.

"Allexian," he said quietly.

"What? Speak louder! I can't hear you," Cid complained.

"He said his name was Allexian, dumbass," Yuffie answered. She received a killer glare form Cid, but turned to smile at the petrified Nobody. He truly had no idea what he had gotten himself into. "It's nice to meet you cutie."

Allexian flushed deeply at the attention and from being called 'cutie' by some whiny ninja girl with a seriously scary attitude. Aeris, seeing that she wasn't going to get anything else from Allexian, dragged him away to a quiet corner that was pretty much blocked off from the rest of the room by a barricade of books. Other than the awkward intro with Cid and Yuffie, Allexian was feeling okay, especially with the books around him.

"So, you have a problem," the pink-obsessed girl stated. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "You are having a problem with another man, I suspect."

"Yes," Allexian answered, not missing the suggestive tone in her voice.

"Your issue is with my brother," she finally concluded.

"What?!?" the teen practically shrieked, trying to completely register what this girl had said. Surely what she had said couldn't be true! But Allexian couldn't deny the similarities between the two. They both had an obsession with pink and similar builds and grace. The truth was unbearable and Allexian found his head falling into his hands. He had left to figure things out and now he would have to deal with his problem's sister who would undoubtedly take sides ad try to influence his decision, not that it needed much influencing.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to tell you what you should or shouldn't do," Aeris said, noticing the panicked look on the Nobody's face. " I just thought it'd be fair to let you know that I knew who you were and that I was his sister. Also, if you want to blend in while you're here, you'll have to change out of that cloak."

"Ok," Allexian said, thankful that he wasn't under any pressure. The girl nodded and fetched some clothes that Allexian figured were Marluxia's since all the stitching was done in pink and the girl obviously only wore dresses. As soon as he had changed, he and the Yuffie girl were herded out to the garden for work.

"Work? Come on Aeris! The kid just got here and you're already putting him to work! And what have I done to get such a punishment?" Yuffie complained.

"Both of you have issues that have to be addressed and gardening is a great way to relieve stress and allows you to think about your problems," Aeris said and started handing out small shovels.

"Wait! What kind of problematic issues do I have?" Yuffie asked, clearly at a loss.

"Anger issues," Aeris smiled and then assigned each of them a section of the garden to take care of.

Allexian went to work on his bare patch of dirt. He churned the soil with his mini-shovel, took out a flower from its plastic container and placed it in the churned dirt and covered the roots. He repeated this process over and over, thinking about his current situation and how the flowers scents reminded him of Marluxia. Did he really have a problem to think about? Obviously it was Larxene's fault that all this had even occurred. But even if he had that part of his issue fixed, what about Ansem? He had slept with the man! How was he supposed to drop him and take Marly? Ugh, it was all so confusing.

"Don't think so much, your ears are smoking," Aeris said, beaming down on him. "I've got a bit of information that may help with your little endeavor."

"Do tell," Allexian murmured, glancing over at Yuffie who was angrily stabbing at the ground with a weapon that was definitely not a mini-shovel.

"Yuffie, less anger when dealing with the earth and its creatures," Aeris called, and received a glare from the ninja demon. Aeris giggled as Yuffie went back to work, without so much force.

"Info?" Allexian asked, and waited as Marly's sister settled herself next to him and gathered her thoughts.

"It might surprise you to know that Ansem and Marluxia were once best friends," Aeris started and got a shocked expression from Allexian. "Yeah, but then Roxas got the bright idea, being a cupid and all, that they would be great together, so they tried it. Unfortunately, their relationship went sour and their friendship was only just being mended when Larxene pulled her shit. But I can tell you this right now, Ansem only wants Marluxia to be happy, because dealing with an emotional Marly is not his favorite thing in the world. Besides, I don't think that Ansem would be too distraught if you turn him down."

"Why?" Allexian said, thankful that at least part of his problem was being solved.

"I've got a theory about that kid," Aeris said, leaning back on her hands and gazing up at the sky. Allexian waited patiently for an explanation, but she just shook her head. "All in good time, honey bunch."

"Alright then," the Nobody nodded and packed the dirt around his last flower. "Can I go call a friend? I forgot my phone back at headquarters."

"Yeah, the phone is in the reading area," she replied, and went to help Yuffie with her gardening issues. Allexian went inside and crept silently past Cid who had finally stopped beating on the computer and was looking up non- age appropriate material. He found the phone and dialed the directory for the Organization headquarters. The phone had barely begun to ring when it was picked up and answered by a gruff voice.

"Organization headquarters, Xaldin speaking, how can I help you?"

"Uh, could I have Demyx's number, I kind of forgot my cell at the headquarters," Allexian replied, nervously. So far the Xaldin guy sounded pretty polite and far less scary than Zexion had made him seem, but you never knew with people from the Organization.

"Name, please."

"Allexian," he answered and then there was a short pause, before the other man answered.

"Request confirmed. The number is 674-963-3699, is there anything else?"

"No, thank you."

"Good day to you and may good doers be pulverized by the awesome power of wind." _Click._

"Okie," Allexian said to himself. Xaldin had been good up to that point, but had the negativity really been necessary? Putting the thought aside, he dialed Demyx's number and listened to it ring four times, before it was answered.

"Yo, it's Demyx. What can I do for you this fine musical night?" Demxy asked in greeting.

"Hey sexy. I need an update on our inner workings," Allexian answered.

"Alright then. Let's started with Marluxia. He's distressed and hasn't come out of his room. Ansem is hardly ever here and when he is, he paces for hours. It's ungodly annoying."

"Right, quit spazzing. Now what about Larxene?"

"Right, well, Bitch Queen is getting chewed out for misconduct and meddling. We're all pretty sure that she's going to get thrown out…or destroyed. Roxas has retired his cupid skills and Axel has been trying to comfort Marluxia until you come back. That's about it," Demyx finished.

"Comfort how?" Allexian asked suspiciously. Allexian was considering taking Marluxia back, but Axel's comforting techniques could completely turn his choice in a way that wasn't good for Marluxia.

"He's just being a shoulder to cry on and a friend to talk to. Geez, it's not like they're screwing," Demyx said, offended for Marluxia.

"K, just making sure. I'm planning on staying here for a couple more days and then coming back to resolve this issue," Allexian said.

"You already knew what you were going to say before you left," Demy concluded.

"Pretty much."

"Ah well, come back soon. I miss you!"

"I will. Bye." _Click. _

Nothing had changed yet. He was ready to go back right then, but he needed to know about what Aeris wouldn't tell him. What theory did she have about Ansem? Somehow it was supposed to help him with his issue and he wanted the answer now, not "all in good time".

* * *

Hey! So, this is chapter five, so if any of you were waiting for it, here it is. I like this chapter. It's more serious and gets more into the story. And if you're wondering about the phone number, it wasn't picked at random. And here are the other numbers - Xemnas: 674-493-6627 (org-IXe-mnas); Saix: 674-463-7249 (org-God-Saix); Demyx: 674-963-3699 (org-yoD-emyx); Vexen: 674-849-3936 (org-uhV-exen); Larxene: 674-527-9369 (org-Lar-xene); Zexion: 674-493-9466 (org-IZe-xion); Lexaeus: 674-843-4376 (org-the-hero); Ansem: 674-642-6736 (org-ohA-nsem); Xaldin: 674-892-5346 (org-UXa-ldin); Xigbar: 674-746-6837 (org-sho-oter); Roxas: 674-667-6937 (org-ooR-oxas); Axel: 674-468-2935 (org-Hot-Axel); Marluxia: 674-646-2759 (org-OhM-arly); Allexian: 674-986-5394 (org-Yum-Lexi) So, yea. I got bored and I figured they all needed phone numbers, so those are the ones I came up with. Hope you like the new chapter. Oh, and review! PLEASE!


End file.
